433 Eros
(see also Asteroids#Eros) 433 Eros is a near-Earth asteroid about 34.4×11.2×11.2 kilometres in size. Eros, during rare oppositions to the sun, can be brighter than Neptune and any main-belt asteroid except Ceres. It is known as a 'Mars-crosser' due to its orbit extending both within and outside of the orbit of Mars. (14°19') Eros Signs |FalconAstrology://Eros in the Signs of the Zodiac> "The planets by sign describes HOW they will orient themselves in the chart. It is the costume they wear, the approach they take, the way they express. It also gives an indication of which other archetypal figures they will like to keep in their company. This holds true for all the planets, including the asteroid Eros. For example, Eros in a fire sign might be friends with the exuberant Jupiter in Leo but have discomfort with the sometimes cautious and testy Mercury in Cancer. In the element of earth, he might associate easily with the voluptuous Moon in Taurus, yet clash with the sometimes inaccessibly aloof Sun in Aquarius." Eros in Pisces "Eros in Pisces says, "merge into the depths with me"! Here Eros wants to lose all sense of where his being ends and another begins. Eros in Pisces desires a return to paradise, a drink from the Holy Grail and union with the divine. He is willing to give up his own identity, allowing it to melt and merge with the beloved until they are no longer distinct but part of a greater whole. This is the state of the mystic and the universe of the quantum physicist. It is the persistent longing of Pisces and the dreaded fear of almost every other sign. Eros here could be in its exaltation, the affinity is that great."|FalconAstrology://Eros in the Signs of the Zodiac> Eros Houses |FalconAstrology://Eros in the Signs of the Zodiac> "The SIGNS indicates how the needs and drives of the planets will express. Just as Mars in Leo may have a dramatic flare and fixedness to its drive to take action, so Eros in Leo would have a flamboyant spark in its approach to erotic love. The signs describe the way a need functions. The HOUSES in turn represent areas of life, inner and outer. They symbolize the environment where the need or drive is acting out. The ruler on the house cups and the sign or signs contained in the house suggest the climate found in that environment. Any planets residing in a given house indicates that the needs and drives implied by them tend to operate strongly in that area of life. Entering or doing that area of life will evoke the needs and drives of the planets found there. ... Howard Sasportas, in his book ''The Twelve Houses, ''states: Any planet or sign in a house always suggests the most natural way to unfold the life plan in the area of life the house represents." Eros in the 8th House "Eros in the eighth suggests an affinity with the purpose of the house: to take risks, to offer up something precious, to feel to the depths of the soul and to hope for transformation in return. Those with Eros in this house have an increased desire to experience the erotic on a very deep level of their existence. They may also have a highly increased fear around doing so. The two can go hand in hand." References Category:Asteroids Category:House VIII Category:Scorpio Category:Pluto Category:Mars